weirdo
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: bueno es un fanfic medio rarito un crosover de gravitation e inuyasha una pelea jiji entre yuki y flfy XD dejen reviw plis!


es un Yuki eiri (gravitation) VS Sesshomaru (inuyasha) 

XD antes k nada nada de esto me pertenece blabla lo k ya sabemos k le pertenece a un par de millonetas de japon, las unicas k son de mi pertenencia son Kasumi y Ayaka (no la de gravi YO XD)

Kasumi : hola somos nosotras otra vez nn(entra una adolesente de cabello negro)

Ayaka: esta vez tenemos un fic Sesshomaru vs Yuki eire(dice otra de pelo rojo)

Yuki:y yo k tengo k ver aqui?¬¬(entra un apuesto rubio con mirada k da miedo)

A: perate a k venga el flufy

Sesshomaru: a quien llamas flufy insignificante humana?(entra un demonio perro, k da mas miedo oo)

Kasumi: bujajajajjaj ya estan todos podemos comenzar, pero primero ...

Kasumi saca su magnum y apunta a Sesshomaru, quien no se mueve y hace un conjuro...

Sesshomaru: pero k... O.o? y mis espadas y mis garritas? ;O;

Kasumi: tarde buajajaja ahora eres un humano comun y corriente ... asi la pelea sera justa

Kasumi:en una esquina estara Sesshomaru el terror de no se kien

Sesshomaru: mas respeto insignificante humana

Kaseumi:debo recordarte k ahora eres un simple humano y mi bella magnum ahora puede hacer efecto en ti buajajajaja

Yuki: y yo k crei k el loco del manager del baka estaba mal ... esta esta peor ¬¬  
Ayaka:por su bien se los digo pelen entre ustedes y no contra la loca de la cosa esa de kasumi... Xd se supone k yo era la loka!

Kasumi:eso cambio ... desde k senti esta pistola k te quite me a dado tanta felicidad tener una bujajajajaja

todos estaban entusiasmados con la idea de una pelea entre aquellos dos ... pero ...

tres horas despues

Ayaka:ya acabo?(bosteso)

Kasumi:no siguen igual --U

Ayaka: no puedo creer k se ataquen tan solo con sus miradas indiferentes y frias k no tienen algo mas?

Kasumi:estos dos me estan arruinando el raiting! (llena de ira y con fuego llameando en sus ojos) a ya sek hacer sabes Ayaka me doy cuenta k Sesshomaru sin sus poderes y sus espaditas es solo un humano insignificante ... no creo k le gane a Yuki

Ayaka:(entendiendo) tienes razon despues de todo siempre a tenido a su lado esa espada

Sesshomaru apretaba los punos a punto de rebentar

Yuki:obviamente ... yo soy el mejor ... solo con vernos ... este perrucho no esta a mi altura

Kasumi: aunque ... Yuki san es muy debilucho no crees?-

Ayaka:tienes razon y ademas Sesshomaru tiene la mirada mas fria y k da mas miedo

Yuki:como dicen?

Sesshomaru: jajaja es evidente k el mejor soy yo

Yiki: cayate perrucho

Sesshomaru: baka

Shuichi:Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiii (una bolita rosa se trepa al cuello de Yuki quien esta avergonzado y molesto ante la risa de sesshoaru)

Yuki: por que estas TU aqui baka? (le pregunta a un sujeto pelirosado de unos 19 anos k trae puesto un traje de conejito rosa nn)

Shuichi:Yukiii vamonos te lo suplico ... ese hombre k esta alli da miedo tiene cara de maniaco y ademas tiene orejas de duende

Sesshomaru:mis orejas no son de duende baka son de perro

Yuki:no le digas baka a Shuichi ¬¬

Shuichi:yukiiiii me defiendiste...(si defiendistessssss)

Yuki:solo yo puedo decirle baka

Shuichi:demasiado bueno para ser cierto uu ...AU! k te crees nina boba para pegarme!

Rin:deja en paz al senor Sesshomaru!(dice una nina de pelo negro)

Kasumi:oigan escandalosos aki la pelea es entre esos dos

Shuichi:no ... no y no mi yuki no debe pelear con ese

Yuki: me estas llamando debil ¬¬

Sesshomaru:eso quien no lo sepa

Yuki:al menos yo no viajo con una mocosa de 14 anos(yo le aumente la edad algun problema kasumi con su magnum ... ninguno okis nn) al menos Suichi y yo sabemos hacer muy buenas cosas juntos ... tu nina no creo k ...-cayo al ver la molestia del pelirosado

Shuichi: yuki (sonrojado)¬/¬

Rin:k cosas? Rin puede hacer de todo ... si el nino raro puede yo tambien ... senor Sesshomaru me ensenara?

Sesshomaru: XX... eres un baka ... como dices esas cosas frente a Rin chan ... no ves k es solo una nina !

Rin: buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa Sesshomaru sama no me quiere ensenar a hacer lo k hace el pelirosado raro

Shuichi:ettto ... oye pequena no quieres jugar?

Rin?o.o

Shuichi: para hacer las pases nn

Rin: siiiiiiiii nn

se la lleba de ahi

Sesshomaru:de la k me salve ... y tu baka ... no es mi culpa k tu vida ronde al rededor de ese ... y al menos Rin no es tan ridicula como para andar vestida con un traje de conejo rosa

Yuki: ah no y k es eso ¬¬ Sesshomaru: RIIIIIIIN!

Rin: hai? k pasa senor Sesshomaru? (con el traje k traia Shuichi)

Sesshomaru: pork traes puesto eso

Rin:esk vino un amigo de el nino raro y dijo k me veria muy mona con esto y se lo quito al nino raro

Sesshomaru:enfrente de ti?

Rin:sip nn

Sesshomaru: con un candelabro donde esta ese mocoso lo matare

Yuki:ja al menos yo no me dejo manipular por ningun mocoso con traje de conejo rosa gigante

Suichi: yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (una bola azul? OO se trepa en sima de Yuki)

Yuki: Shuichi

Shuichi:sip ? nn

Yuki:pork traes ese traje de conejo azul? (tratando de contener la calma)

Shuichi:etto esk como no traia nada puesto mas k mis boxers debajo del traje de kumagoro, Ryu chan me presto este(este fic se me esta saliendo de las manos OO)

Sesshomaru:decias?

Yuki:(sacudiendose la bolita)yo no me dejo manipular por nadie ... es mas no nesecito de nadie

Sesshomaru:pues yo tampoco

AyK: si no nesecitan a nadie entonces ¬¬... ¬

Kasumi toma a la bolita rosa(Rin)

Ayaka toma a la bolita azul (Suichi)

Kasumi:yo adoptare a Rin como mi hija buajajajajaja

Ayaka: y yo me quedare con mi lindo Shu chan

voltean alterados al ver k ya no estaban Sessumaru al no ver a Rin se pone como histerico y de no se donde rayos aparece sus espaditas OO, mientras tras de el se ven truenos rayos y centellas OO!

Ayaka: kasumi chan cuanto tiempo dura el hechizo sobre Sesshomaru?

Kasumi: pues segun mis calculos termina

PLUFFFFFFFFF se escucha un estruendo ... todo el estudio es destruido

Kasumi: ahora uu Ayaka: me lleva

Rin: sueltenme! ... Sesshomaru sama! Sesshumnmhjkj- Kasumi le tapa la boca- el amo Sesshomaru vendra a rescatarme(scandole la lengua)

Shuichi: ¬¬ k suerte tiene esta nina ese sujeto parece k la protegera de todo ... en cambio me pregunto si mi yuki vendra por mi (ojitos llorosos)

Kasumi: Ayaka no escuchas algo?

Ayaka: es Yuki san nos persigue en su auto !

Kasumi: me lleva si no se hubieran tardado tanto en pelearse ya estariamos de camino a cancun

Rin:quieren decir k este fic lo hicieron solo para tener oportunidad de raptarnos? ¬¬

Kasumi y Ayaka: sip nn

Shuichi:entiendo k me quieran raptar ya k todos dicen k soy muy apuesto(k modesto¬¬), pero para k quieren una mocosa? o.o

Ayaka:preguntale a Kasumi --U

Kasumi: esk ... esta hermosa o, tiene carita de angel ... sonrisa de nina Ayaka y Shuichi:es una nina ¬¬

Kasumi:saben a lo k me refiero ¬¬

son alcanzadas por Sesshomaru intentan volverse atras pero se encuentran con Yuki quien conduce como loco se dan vuelta a la izquierda y se encuentran con un sapo verde (Jaken) ensima de un dragon (ah-Un) se van a la derecha y encuentran a una manada de sujetos, un rubio con una magnum como la de Kasumi(K), un pelirrojo con una ametralladora(Hiro), y a un peliverde (Ryu) conduciendo un helicoptero k contiene proyectiles

Kasumi:podran nuestras narradoras salir de este lio en el k se han metido?

Ayaka:la muerte de Ayaka sera muuuuuuuuuuuuuy dolorosa?

Kasumi:podre algun dia raptar a Rin para adoptarla? y casarme con Seiya

Ayaka:el k tiene k ver en esto?¬¬

Kasumi: ¬ estoy recordandolo antes de morir

Ayaka:cual morir ni k nada ... (lanza una bomba de humo y desaparecen junto con Rin y Shuichi ante la mirada expectante de los demas)

fin de capi I XD este es un fic raro k se me ocurrio nn la conti despues la pongo ... pero primero veo si a alguien le interesa ¬¬ .


End file.
